Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure
|EU=September 24, 2013}}3DS & Wii U }} | genre = Emergent, puzzle, Action | modes = Single-player | ratings = | platforms = Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows | media = }} Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure is a puzzle video game by 5th Cell. It is the fifth game in the Scribblenauts series of games and the first based on a licensed property. The game combines the series' traditional gameplay of bringing up words and objects in order to solve puzzles with characters and settings from the DC Comics universe (DC Universe). The game was released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Microsoft Windows in September 2013. Gameplay Following previous games in the series, players control a boy named Maxwell who has the ability to manifest any object or person using his magical notepad. These objects can be used to solve each mission's objective in a variety of ways. The notable feature of this game is the appearance of heroes, supervillains and locations from the DC Universe. According to 5th Cell, the game features almost every character in the DC Universe, around 2000 characters in total, ranging from popular characters such as Superman and Wonder Woman, to more obscure characters such as Bloodwynd and Matter-Eater Lad. Variations of certain characters are also included, such as multiple Batman interpretations and hundreds of different Green Lanterns. Players can use the assistance of these characters to help solve puzzles, such as using Superman's heat vision to free a key trapped in a block of ice. These characters can also be modified using adjectives, allowing for creations such as "Zombie Batman" or "Super Doomsday". Players can visit a number of DC Locations, including the Batcave which acts as the player's main hub, as well as Gotham City, Atlantis, Metropolis, the Fortress of Solitude, Central City, the Green Lantern Corps base on Oa and more. In addition players who find enough Starites will be able to gain access to levels inspired by the origins of several DC Heroes. New Additions Scribblenauts Unmasked has many new additions including the DC Universe plot and the new addition of reputation which can buy certain places and costumes from the [batcomputer|. Many of the features are from Scribblenauts Unlimited such as adding adjectives to existing objects without the use of potions, although the only way to get Starites is to participate in battles against DC super villains and Doppelganger, who always appears in these battles. Plot Reception GameZone's Mike Splechta gave the PC version an 8/10, stating "Whether you're new to the series or you're coming from the fun Scribblenauts Unlimited, Unmasked has a lot to offer, given its plethora of challenges and the equally impressive number of ways to solve them." References Category:2013 video games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Windows games Category:5th Cell games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Puzzle video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video games with user-generated gameplay content Category:Video games based on DC Comics Category:Video games based on Justice League Category:Superhero video games Category:Crossover video games